He's a Monster
by secretangel1314
Summary: "Kau tidak mencolok tapi kau lembut dan bersinar. Seperti bulan di langit malam, seperti bunga di lapangan. Terlihat polos tapi kau istimewa, dan aku menyukainya." Mark berbicara di dalam hatinya, dia merasa adik kelasnya itu sangat berbeda dari yang lain, dia mampu membuat seorang pria es seperti Mark meleleh dengan melihat wajahnya saja. MarkBam / Mark x BamBam / GOT7 / BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's a Monster

Author: Park Rin Bi

Pair: MarkBam

Main Cast: -Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam as Himself

-Mark Yi-En Tuan as Himself

Other Cast: -Lee Young Yoo as Cho Eun-Mi

-Kim Sae Ron as Lee Seul-Bi

-Wang Ka-Yee aka Jackson as Himself

-Park Jinyoung as Himself

-Lim Jaebum as Himself

-etc

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff

Rate: PG-15

Length: Oneshoot berchapter(?)

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but characters not mine.

 **PS: Di sini Eunmi itu orang Jepang, jadi anggap aja dia ngomongnya pakai bahasa Jepang, meskipun saya menulis pakai bahasa Indonesia :v Maafkan typonya ya**

* * *

Seorang gadis yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara Incheon sembari membawa sebuah koper terlihat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya. Ini kali pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di kota Seoul, kesan pertamanya untuk kota ini saat keluar dari bandara Incheon adalah 'Indah'.

Dia tak hentinya tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunan kemudian segera memeluk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

"Ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya sembari menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan wajah manjanya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu, Eunmi." Ayah gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Eunmi itu mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Kau ingin pulang sekarang atau kita berkeliling terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mengajakku berkeliling terlebih dahulu!"

Eunmi menarik tangan Ayahnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dia baru pertama kali di Seoul, jadi tidak ada salahnya bersikap seperti itu, meski sedikit berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor berteriak histeris saat melihat seorang pria tampan baru saja melewati mereka sembari mengendarai g-wheelsnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, memberi kesan angkuh pada dirinya. Pria tampan itu menghentikan g-wheelsnya saat melihat seorang pria lain yang nampak acuh tak acuh dengan kehadirannya, berbeda dari yang lain, itu membuatnya tertarik dengan pria yang sedang menatapnya aneh ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghalangi jalanku, Mark Sunbae." Pria tampan yang dipanggil Mark itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dia segera menepi untuk memberi jalan kepada adik kelasnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kau tidak mencolok tapi kau lembut dan bersinar. Seperti bulan di langit malam, seperti bunga di lapangan. Terlihat polos tapi kau istimewa, dan aku menyukainya." Mark berbicara di dalam hatinya, dia merasa adik kelasnya itu sangat berbeda dari yang lain, dia mampu membuat seorang pria es seperti Mark meleleh dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

Mark membalikkan badannya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, setibanya di dalam kelas, dia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul di mejanya. Jika mereka bukan sahabatnya, dia akan mengusir mereka dengan segera.

"Menjauh dari tempat dudukku, Wangkong."

"Aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak tadi." Pria dengan topi bertuliskan 잭슨 atau lebih tepatnya Jackson yang melekat di kepalanya itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mempersilakan Mark untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tsk! Tentu saja menunggumu. Ah, kudengan ada siswa pindahan besok. Dia orang Jepang yang pindah ke Korea."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Sudahlah, kalian pergi saja ke kelas kalian," ucap Mark sembari menatap kelima sahabatnya itu dengan kesal.

"Kau ini, ugh!" Jika tidak ditahan oleh seseorang di sampingnya, Jackson sudah memukul kepala Mark dengan tangannya. "Biarkan saja aku memukul kepalanya itu, Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jackson, dia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi dua manusia yang selalu bertengkar itu. Menurutnya, hal itu bisa menjadi hiburan gratis.

"Sudahlah, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?"

Kelima orang pria ini mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Mark, memang tidak aneh dengan cara berbicaranya, tapi hanya saja kadang mereka berpikir, kenapa Mark diciptakan seperti manusia es. Mereka tahu Mark akan sangat cerewet jika sudah berbicara, tapi ... ah sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello everyone, my name is Cho Eunmi. You can called me Eunmi, I'm from Japan. I hope we can be friends, I beg your help." Eunmi membungkukkan badannya setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, kedua matanya tertarik untuk menatap seorang pria yang duduk di samping jendela, pria itu seolah berada sendiri di dunia ini, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik seperti Eunmi yang sedang berdiri di depan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Okay, Eunmi-ya. You can sit beside BamBam. BamBam, raise your hand."

Eunmi menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung, tak ada satu siswa pun yang mengangkat tangannya. Semua siswa tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah seorang pria yang sejak tadi mengabaikan perkenalan diri Eunmi.

"Psstt! Bam, angkat tanganmu!" Seorang pria lain yang duduk di belakang BamBam menyadarkan BamBam dari lamunannya, BamBam segera menatap Guru Ahn dengan bingung.

"Ya, Saem?"

"Ah sudahlah," ucap Guru Ahn kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunmi. "Eunmi-ya, you can sit there."

"Hai (Iya), Ahn Sensei."

"No, no. Not Sensei, call me Saem." Eunmi menganggukkan kepalanya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh Guru Ahn, dan memang itu satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa.

"Hello, I'm Eunmi." Eunmi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah BamBam yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah tatapan datar, Eunmi menurunkan tangannya saat BamBam kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Cih anak ini menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi, Eunmi!" Seorang gadis cantik duduk di tempat yang berada di depan Eunmi, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Seulbi."

"Eunmi." Eunmi menyambut uluran tangan Seulbi sembari tersenyum. "Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Eung ... aku pernah tinggal di sana saat Sekolah Dasar." Eunmi menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Seulbi. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa berbahasa Korea? Cukup sulit untuk berteman kalau kau tidak bisa berbahasa Korea."

"Tenang saja, aku sedang belajar sekarang."

"Permisi." Eunmi menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat BamBam yang bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya dia ingin pergi ke kafetarian.

"Ah iya." Eunmi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mempersilakan BamBam untuk lewat.

"Phi Bam!" BamBam menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seulbi yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Belikan aku lima roti cinnamon, oke?"

"Ada lagi? Temanmu itu mungkin?"

"Dia bertanya apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanya Seulbi kepada Eunmi yang menatapnya bingung, pasalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang BamBam dan Seulbi bicarakan tadi.

"Aku? Memang tidak merepotkannya?" Seulbi menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Belikan aku milkshake saja."

"Phi Bam, dia minta milkshake saja."

"Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dasar bodoh." Seulbi mengurucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan BamBam.

"Dia itu kenapa sebenarnya," ucap Seulbi sembari menggarukkan tangannya ke udara, seolah itu adalah wajah BamBam, Eunmi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meski dia tidak tahu apa yang Seulbi katakan. "Aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa Jepang, tapi jangan mengatakanku bodoh seperti itu. Dasar namja ... ughhh menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

BamBam menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di depan kafetarian, dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar saat melihat banyaknya siswa yang berkumpul di depan tempat masuk kafetarian. BamBam berdecak kesal melihat hal itu.

"Pasti karena enam namja bodoh itu," ucapnya kemudian menyelipkan dirinya di antara kerumunan para siswa yang menghalangi jalannya, dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan para siswa yang diberikan padanya. "Hanya untuk melihat enam namja bodoh ini, kalian sangat mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain." BamBam melirik ke arah di mana Mark serta kelima sahabatnya sedang duduk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk membeli apa yang harus dia beli.

"BamBam!" Jackson berteriak dengan wajahnya yang sangat sulit diartikan, bukan karena marah, tapi karena gemas dengan tingkahnya. "BamBam yang terbaik!"

"Tsk! Kau ini!" Jaebum memukul kepala Jackson dengan sumpit yang dia pegang.

Jinyoung mengikuti arah pandangan Mark, dia tertawa kecil saat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang tengah diperhatikan Mark adalah BamBam. Mark yang bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Jinyoung menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menyukai namja itu, ya?" Mark menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba menunjuk BamBam.

"Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengulum senyumannya. "Berjuanglah, pasti sulit untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kupikir juga seperti itu, dia berbeda dari orang lain. Dia terlihat lebih istimewa." Tanpa disadari, kedua sudut bibir Mark tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, keun bi!" BamBam menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat melihat Seulbi yang menurutnya sangat lambat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau ingin kulempar, ha?" Seulbi mengancam sembari berpura-pura untuk melempar sepatunya yang sekarang telah berada di tangannya.

"Lempar saja, jika sepatumu mengenaiku, aku akan membuangnya."

Seulbi mencibir kemudian memilih untuk diam, dia bosan selalu bertengkar dengan saudaranya yang bernama BamBam ini. Menurutnya mulut BamBam itu cerewetnya melebih mulut seorang wanita.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Merasa kalah?" BamBam menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan Seulbi yang hanya diam, biasanya gadis ini selalu melontarkan ucapan-ucapan tidak jelasnya.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Oppa."

"Yaa! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Oppa ... Oppa ... Oppa." Seulbi semakin menggoda BamBam dengan sebutan itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa BamBam tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Yaa, keun bi!" BamBam mengejar Seulbi yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu, semua yang ada di koridor memperhatikan mereka, kejadian ini sudah biasa terjadi, bahkan hampir setiap pelajaran selesai. "Keun bi, berhenti kau!"

"BamBam Oppa!" Seulbi menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Keun bi!" BamBam segera menarik tangan Seulbi dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya, dia mengusap surai hitam Seulbi dengan mata yang terpejam, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena melihat Seulbi hampir saja tertabrak. "Tenang, kau tidak apa-apa."

"Phi Bam ..." Seulbi mengeratkan pelukannya pada BamBam, dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya jika BamBam tidak segera menariknya tadi, mungkin saja mobil yang melaju kencang tadi akan menabraknya hingga tewas. "Phi Bam, maafkan aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa." BamBam melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Seulbi. "Kau harus berhati-hati lagi, hm?" Seulbi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, ayo kita pulang."

BamBam menautkan tangannya dengan Seulbi kemudian mengajaknya pergi menuju parkiran. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mark sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, dia tidak suka BamBam dekat dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti Seulbi. Entah bagaimana sikapnya jika mengetahui bahwa BamBam serta Seulbi merupakan saudara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma! Siapa nama pria itu?"

"Jangan memanggilku Ahjumma." Seulbi berpura-pura mencekik leher Eunmi karena kesal dipanggil seperti itu.

"Iya iya maafkan aku, jadi siapa nama pria itu, hm?" Seulbi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang pria yang dimaksud oleh Eunmi, pria itu adalah Mark yang sekarang sedang dikerumuni oleh para siswa yang menurut BamBam tidak memiliki pekerjaan penting selain mengurusi orang bodoh seperti Mark.

"Itu? Itu Mark Sunbae, ada apa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Eum entahlah." Eunmi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, ekspresi Seulbi yang melihatnya tiba-tiba berubah. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Sainganmu itu banyak sekali, hampir seluruh sekolah, jika diumpamakan sebuah boygrup, dia adalah visualnya."

"Banyak saingan? Termasuk kau?" Seulbi melebarkan mata tipisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Eunmi yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, aku lebih memilih Jinyoung Sunbae, yang itu!" Eunmi mengikuti arah tangan Seulbi kemudian mengangguk. "Dia lebih tampan dari Mark Sunbae"

"Kurasa dia yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, pendapat orang berbeda. Yasudah, ayo kita ke kelas!" Seulbi menarik tangan Eunmi untuk mengajaknya ke kelas, mereka baru saja mengenal satu hari, tapi mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang sangat dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga ... mereka menghalangi jalanku lagi." BamBam menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar saat dia lagi-lagi melihat tumpukkan siswa yang menghalangi jalannya untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Bisa kalian membuka sedikit jalan? Ada seseorang yang ingin lewat." Semua siswa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap BamBam saat mendengar ucapan Mark. "Cepat, kalian membuatnya tidak bisa lewat."

Semua siswa segera menepi, bagaikan seorang idola, BamBam segera melangkahkan kakinya di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa itu. BamBam menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Mark, dia memandang Mark dengan aneh, lain halnya dengan Mark yang merasa ingin berlari sekarang juga.

"Terimakasih," ucap BamBam sembari memberikan pukulan pelan pada bahu Mark dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah menggemaskannya.

"Ah i ... iya." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya karena salah tingkah mendapat senyuman dari BamBam.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini setiap hari agar aku tidak perlu menembus mereka, baiklah aku harus ke kelas." BamBam melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Mark bersama sahabat-sahabatnya serta para siswa yang menatapnya tidak senang.

"Astaga senyumannya," batin Mark, matanya tak teralihkan sedikit pun dari sosok BamBam yang perlahan mulai menjauh. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Pergilah ke kelas kalian," ucap Mark pada seluruh siswa yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa kalian tahu? Mark itu menyukai BamBam," bisik Jinyoung kepada teman-temannya yang menatapnya tak percaya, namun selanjutnya mereka tertawa kecil. " _Neo wae ireoke yeppeuni? Neol baraboneunde, nun useum jieul ttae, nan sseureojil geot gatae. Na wae ireoke tteollini? Chameul suga eomneun gaseumui ullimi, dagagalsurok keojyeo manga._ (Kenapa kau sangat cantik? Ketika aku melihatmu, ketika kau tersenyum dengan matamu, rasanya seperti aku akan pingsan. Kenapa aku sangat gugup? Aku tidak bisa terus dalam dering hatiku, semakin dekat kau datang kepadaku, semakin besar tumbuh.)" Mark memicingkan matanya ke arah Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba bersenandung ria. "Apa?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah tak bersalahnya, di dalam hati dia tertawa dengan sangat puas. "Apa lirik yang kunyanyikan ada yang salah?"

"Jinyoungie Hyung, suaramu bagus sekali!" Yugyeom bertepuk tangan diiringi tawa khasnya.

"Ah kalian ini." Mark melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelima sahabatnya yang kini sedang mentertawakan kebodohannya karena bersikap canggung saat di depan BamBam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk! Kenapa harus berhenti di sini!" BamBam menendang ban mobilnya, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal karena mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Untung saja Seulbi pulang bersama Eunmi, kalau tidak, dia pasti mengomel tidak jelas."

BamBam menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di samping mobilnya. Seseorang yang ada di dalam segera keluar kemudian menghampiri BamBam. BamBam kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Mark.

"Ada apa?"

"Mobil ini sepertinya minta diganti dengan yang baru."

"Pulang bersamaku saja, mobilmu biar supirku yang membawanya ke bengkel," ucap Mark sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, dia mencari kontak supirnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Mark menatap tangan BamBam yang tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya, BamBam yang menyadari hal itu segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas semua siswa yang selalu menghalangi jalanmu." BamBam tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya diam mendengarkan Mark yang meminta supirnya untuk datang ke sini dan membawa mobilnya ke bengkel. "Nah sudah selesail, mobilmu akan diperbaiki secepatnya."

"Eung ..."

"Ayo masuk!" BamBam melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Mark kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi. "Apa kau sudah lama berdiri di sana?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa menit." Mark menanggapi ucapan BamBam dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Maaf karena membuatmu terganggu."

"Ya?" BamBam menatap Mark dengan bingung, memangnya Mark pernah mengganggunya? Seingatnya tidak.

"Para siswa itu, mereka selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman, 'kan?"

"Ah tentang itu, aku memang terganggu, sangat terganggu. Tapi itu bukan salahmu, jadi tak perlu minta maaf," ucap BamBam dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi hampir membuat Mark tidak fokus jika dia tidak mengingat dirinya sedang mengemudi.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu." BamBam lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mark. "Menurutku kau lebih manis jika tersenyum."

"Tsk kau ini! Kau sendiri memangnya pernah tersenyum, hm? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum. Aku hanya melihatmu berekspresi datar seperti sebuah tembok, apa kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan dan aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu yang sok tampan itu." Kalimat yang diucapkan BamBam diakhirinya dengan sebuah tawa yang membuat Mark tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan tahan dengan senyum mematikanku."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Kau ingin melihat senyumanku, hm?"

"Eung, tunjukkan saja." Mark menghentikan mobilnya sebentar agar tidak menabrak sesuatu kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah BamBam, namun senyuman itu tergantikan dengan wajah kesalnya saat melihat BamBam yang tertawa hingga menepuk kedua tangannya. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat bodoh, astaga aku sampai meneteskan air mata," ucap BamBam sembari menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"Kau ini, ugh!" Tangan kiri Mark terangkat ke udara kemudian mengacak surai hitam BamBam dengan gemas, siapa sangka itu mampu membuat BamBam menghentikan tawanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah t ... tidak!" BamBam merutukki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat Mark mengusak rambutnya. "Sunbae, aku ingin makan sup."

"Kau menyukai sup?" BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Selera kita sama, aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai yang menjual sup terlezat nomor dua di Korea."

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke tempat yang nomor satu saja?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke rumahku? Yang nomor satu itu Ummaku."

"Ah tak perlu, kalau begitu pergi ke tempat yang nomor dua saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya BamBam yang berada di sampingnya, Mark nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh, hanya sebentar saja."

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari mobil, Mark mengikuti BamBam yang melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang membawa mereka menuju teras rumah. Setelah tiba di sana, BamBam mempersilakan Mark untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa. Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Seulbi yang tengah bersantai menonton televisi tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"Keun bi, tolong buatkan dua cokelat panas, kalau kau juga ingin, buat saja tiga." Seulbi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah BamBam yang tiba-tiba memerintahkannya disaat dirinya sedang menikmati masa-masa menonton sebuah tayangan.

"Yaa, kau pikir aku pembantumu? Memangnya untuk siapa?"

"Namja bodoh itu," ucap BamBam sembari menunjuk Mark menggunakan dagunya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membawa Jinyoungie Oppa saja." Seulbi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Mark segera duduk di sofa saat Seulbi dan BamBam sudah pergi menuju tempatnya masing-masing, pikirannya masih berkeliaran ke mana-mana, tentang siapa Seulbi sebenarnya, dan kenapa dia ada di rumah BamBam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Seulbi kembali ke ruang utama lalu menaruh tiga gelas cokelat panas di atas meja. Mark tersenyum sebagai rasa terimakasihnya kemudian menoleh ke arah BamBam yang telah turun dari lantai atas. BamBam melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Rasanya enak tidak? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba tidak yakin."

"Salahmu sendiri yang memintaku membuatnya." Seulbi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah BamBam yang mendengus kesal. "Phi Bam, kenapa kau pulang bersamanya? Mana mobilmu?"

"Mogok, dia sepertinya minta kutendang. Dan namja bodoh ini datang menawarkan tumpangannya padaku," ucap BamBam sembari menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan perlahan. "Rasanya tidak seburuk wajahmu." Seulbi benar-benar ingin menampar wajah BamBam sekarang juga, kenapa pria itu selalu mengejek dirinya.

"Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh, Bam." BamBam melirik ke arah Mark yang tiba-tiba berucap kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku senang memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh."

"Lalu aku harus perduli? Namja bodoh tetap saja namja bodoh," ucap BamBam diiringi tawa khasnya saat melihat Mark yang sama kesalnya dengan Seulbi, ah biarkan saja dengan ekspresi wajah keduanya itu, dia memang senang melakukan hal seperti itu, memberi gelar yang terdengar menjengkelkan untuk orang-orang.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Sunbae. Sedikit gila, ah bukan sedikit, dia memang gila."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, 'kan? Mengaku kau." Kepala BamBam sukses mendapatkan pukulan keras dari tangan Seulbi saat BamBam berucap seperti itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Untuk apa aku menyukai orang gila sepertimu itu, kau ini menyebalkan, Oppa!"

"Yaa berhenti memanggilku Oppa." BamBam mendorong tubuh Seulbi hingga terbaring di atas sofa kemudian duduk di atas perutnya, dia mencekik leher Seulbi sembari mengguncangkannya tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan, aku bisa mati!"

Mark hanya diam memandang perkelahian antara BamBam dan Seulbi, baru pertama kali ini Mark melihat BamBam yang bertingkah sangat kekanak-kanakkan, berbeda sekali dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya di sekolah. Dia sempat berpikir, jika dirinya yang menjadi BamBam, dan BamBam menjadi Seulbi, mungkin Mark tidak akan mencekik lehernya, tapi dia akan mencium, menghisap, dan melumat bibir BamBam yang sangat menggoda itu. Ah, Mark menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Tsk bodoh, ada apa denganku jadi berpikiran seperti itu." Mark merutukki pikirannya sendiri yang ingin mencium BamBam. "Ekhm sepertinya kalian melupakan kehadiranku."

"Ah maaf, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin turun?" Tanya Mark pada BamBam yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kau ternyata memang bodoh, aku akan habis oleh penggemarmu itu!" Mark membalikkan badannya kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan kesal saat mendapati para siswa yang sudah menunggunya, dia sempat berpikir, apa mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu sedikit pun, percayalah."

BamBam menatap Mark melalui kaca mobil dengan ragu, dia merutukki mobilnya yang masih berada di bengkel karena sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Dengan perasaan yang sangat ragu, BamBam segera membuka pintu kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dia dapat melihat para siswa yang menatapnya dengan tajam seakan mereka akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu denganku."

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungmu." Mark meraih tangan BamBam kemudian menggenggamnya.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki masing-masing menuju koridor, beberapa siswa terlihat merutuk tidak jelas karena perlakuan Mark terhadap BamBam. BamBam sendiri sejak tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Mark yang menggenggam tangannya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya, kau akan berurusan denganku," ucap Mark kepada salah seorang siswa yang hampir saja menarik rambut BamBam.

Siswa yang ingin menarik rambut BamBam itu segera menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Mark. Mark mempercepat langkahnya karena tahu BamBam pasti sangat terganggu dengan semua mata yang menatapnya itu.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku naik bus saja!" BamBam memukul kepala Mark dengan tangannya.

"Lagipula aku melewati rumahmu, untuk apa kau naik bus, membuang uang saja."

"Tapi setidaknya aku aman, tidak seperti tadi. Kau itu ..." Mark menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak ingin mendengar ucapan BamBam, karena kemarin dia berada di rumah BamBam, dia jadi tahu bagaimana cerewetnya seorang pria yang dia sukai ini. "... itu membuatku gila! Awas saja kalau mereka sampai membunuhku!"

"Sudah merutuknya?" BamBam menatap Mark dengan sinis saat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tak kusangka kau sangat cerewet."

"Ini diriku, jadi terserah padaku. Sudahlah, pergi sana ke kelasmu." BamBam mendorong tubuh Mark agar menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berterimakasih padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Untuk semua tatapan menyebalkan dari penggemarmu itu, hm? Tentu saja tidak," ucap BamBam kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya meninggalkan Mark yang benar-benar ingin menendangnya saat itu juga.

"Kau dekat dengan Mark?" BamBam menaikkan sebelas alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Eunmi, tanpa menjawabnya, BamBam segera meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk di kursi. "Yaa, jawab aku."

"Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ternyata kau sudah pandai berbahasa Korea." Eunmi memutar bola matanya dengan kesal mendengar ucapan BamBam yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. "Aku tidak dekat dengannya, baru berteman kemarin karena dia membantuku."

"Membantu apa?"

"Kau ini ingin tahu sekali," ucap BamBam sembari menatap Eunmi dengan kesal, sejak pertama gadis ini masuk ke kelasnya, BamBam sudah tidak menyukainya, alasannya karena wajahnya terlihat sedikit licik, atau mungkin memang licik. "Itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali, atau kau menyukainya? Cih, memang kau akan mendapatkannya? Kurasa tidak."

"Kau ini!"

BamBam mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk melihat beberapa siswa yang berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan, tangannya sibuk memainkan bola basket. Tak jauh dari sana banyak beberapa siswa yang memperhatikannya. BamBam mendengus melihat hal itu, dia sangat tidak suka dengan para siswa yang menatap Mark berlebihan seperti itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia iri atau sebagainya, hanya saja dia ... begitulah. BamBam kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jackson yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Mark melihatnya sedang memperhatikan Mark.

 **_To be Continued_**

* * *

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang membawa cerita abal, kali ini saya buat berchapter, dua chapter aja sih:v. Kalau di hp saya, saya nulis ini oneshoot, tapi karena ada 6.800+ kata, jadi saya bagi hingga menjadi fanfic oneshoot berchapter(?)

Terimakasih banget buat yang udah luangin waktunya untuk baca cerita saya yang judulnya "Warm Winter", terimakasih juga buat yang udah kasih review, ngefavorit, sama ngefollow ceritanya^^ Itu kebahagiaan tersendiri buat saya yang baru pertama kali publish fanfic di FFN ini.

Gimana hasil raport kalian? Semoga tidak ada yang merah. Saya sempat pesimis, mungkin nilai saya ada yang merah, eh ternyata bersyukur banget enggak ada nilai yang merah:') Enggak kerasa saya udah mau ujian harus siap-siap buat masuk SMA nih, aduh ujian lagi T_T

Yasudah saya tidak ingin banyak bicara, terimakasih juga buat yang mau baca cerita baru ini, kalau yang baca lumayan, besok publish lanjutannya.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dengan typo yang ada, gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: He's a Monster

Author: Park Rin Bi

Pair: MarkBam

Main Cast: -Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam as Himself

-Mark Yi-En Tuan as Himself

Other Cast: -Lee Young Yoo as Cho Eun-Mi

-Kim Sae Ron as Lee Seul-Bi

-Wang Ka-Yee aka Jackson as Himself

-Park Jinyoung as Himself

-Lim Jaebum as Himself

-etc

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff

Rate: PG-15

Length: Oneshoot berchapter(?)

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but characters not mine.

* * *

BamBam mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk melihat beberapa siswa yang berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan, tangannya sibuk memainkan bola basket. Tak jauh dari sana banyak beberapa siswa yang memperhatikannya. BamBam mendengus melihat hal itu, dia sangat tidak suka dengan para siswa yang menatap Mark berlebihan seperti itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia iri atau sebagainya, hanya saja dia ... begitulah. BamBam kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jackson yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Mark melihatnya sedang memperhatikan Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan!" Jackson berlari menghampiri Mark yang sedang duduk di kursi kemudian melirik ke atas karena dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan. "Yak, apa si Thailand itu sedang memperhatikan Mark," batinnya saat melihat BamBam yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Mark sembari mengikuti arah pandangan Jackson, dia tidak melihat apapun di sana.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu." Mark menatap Jackson seolah bertanya siapa orang itu. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah. Jaebum ke mana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Ah namja itu, dia sedang mengurus sesuatu di ruang OSIS. Dia 'kan ketua OSIS, jadi dia itu sibuk," ucap Jackson dengan menekan kata sibuk di akhir kalimatnya, Mark yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Dia itu sebenarnya malas mengerjakan hal seperti itu, dan aku yakin dia itu terpaksa."

"Tentu saja, apa kau lupa dia pernah mengatakan kalau mengerjakan soal Matematika lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan tugas OSIS? Para siswa di sini memilih ketua OSIS yang salah."

Jackson tertawa mendengar perkataan Mark, menurut Mark ucapannya tadi sama sekali tidak lucu, Jackson saja yang berlebihan hinggat terjatuh ke tanah saat tertawa. Mark yang melihat itu menatapnya dengan aneh, bagaimana bisa dia memikiki sahabat yang gila seperti Jackson.

"Siapa ini? Dia bukan temanku," ucap Mark saat semua mata penatap ke arah mereka berdua sembari tertawa kecil.

"Yaa, tega sekali kau mengatakan aku bukan temanmu." Jackson menghentikan tawanya kemudian berdiri lalu melepas topinya dan memukul kepala Mark dengan cukup keras hingga Mark dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tsk berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Phi Bam ..." BamBam menatap Seulbi yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dia memegang kening Seulbi karena takut saudaranya ini sedang demam.

"Suhu badanmu normal, tapi kenapa otakmu tidak normal. Ah aku ingat, kau memang tidak normal sejak lahir," ucap BamBam sembari memiringkan bibirnya.

"Kau boleh mengataiku sepuasnya, silakan ..." senyuman Seulbi yang semakin lebar membuat BamBam yakin kalau saudaranya ini sudah tidak waras akibat berteman dengan Eunmi.

"Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa, ayo." Eunmi yang berdiri di samping Seulbi tertawa kecil saat melihat BamBam yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Seulbi.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila."

"Lalu kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Itu mengerikan, apa kau tahu?" Seulbi sebenarnya ingin sekali mengubur BamBam hidup-hidup sekarang juga, tapi dia harus sabar.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali!" Seulbi menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, sepertinya dia tidak bisa bertahan untuk bersikap manis pada BamBam. Sedangkan BamBam yang melihat itu segera mengelus dadanya karena pikirannya tentang saudaranya yang gila salah besar, Seulbi telah kembali seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku melihat hantu merasukimu hingga kau tersenyum sangat mengerikan tadi."

"Menyebalkan, kenapa kau ini tidak peka sekali, eoh? Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan sikapku tadi, Phi Bam." Seulbi mengguncang tubuh BamBam karena gemas. "Ijinkan aku dan Eunmi pulang bersamamu."

"Naik bus?" Seulbi menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengibas kedua tangannya. "Lalu?"

"Pulang bersama Mark Sunbae."

"Ha? Dengannya lagi? Tidak, aku ingin naik bus saja. Ikutlah kalau kalian ingin," ucap BamBam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sembari mendorong kepala Seulbi.

"Mark Sunbae!" BamBam segera membalikkan badannya saat mendengar Seulbi yang tiba-tiba berteriak ke arah Mark yang baru saja ingin keluar dari gerbang. "Phi Bam ingin pulang denganmu, kau mengijinkan tidak?"

Mark melirik ke arah BamBam yang sedang mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakkan bibir yang seolah mengatakan 'Tidak'. Mark menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum saat melihat BamBam yang mengelus dadanya.

"Benarkah? Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, Bam." BamBam melebarkan matanya ke arah Mark, tatapan matanya seolah ingin membunuh Mark sekarang juga. "Ayo masuk!"

"Oppa, kami ikut, oke?" Tanya Eunmi sembari menangkup kedua tangannya, dia sangat berharap Mark akan mengatakan iya, pasalnya dia tidak membawa mobil, dia sengaja karena dia ingin Mark yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah, kalian masuk saja."

Eunmi membuka pintu di samping pengemudi, dia ingin duduk di samping Mark, namun Mark dengan segera menahannya, dia mengatakan BamBam yang akan duduk di sana. BamBam yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa di dalam hatinya, sudah dia katakan 'kan? Eunmi tidak akan mendapatkan Mark karena wajahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bam, aku ke rumahmu lagi, ya?"

"Eung ..."

"Eunmi-ssi, di mana rumahmu? Biar aku mengantarmu dulu," ucap Mark tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun ke arah Eunmi yang berada di belakang BamBam.

"Tidak tidak, aku ke rumah BamBam juga! Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama Seulbi, benar 'kan?"

"Bukankah kau mengajakku mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu? Kenapa sekarang jadi di ..."

"Aku baru ingat, ada banyak keluargaku yang datang di rumah. Jadi, di rumahmu saja, oke?" Seulbi yang menatap Eunmi dengan curiga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Phi Bam, ajak Mark Sunbae ke kamar saja nanti, aku tidak ingin kalian mengganggu! Terutama kau!" Seulbi memajukan posisinya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada BamBam.

"Yaa seenaknya saja, tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia masuk ke kamarku."

"Ayolah, Phi Bam ... ini demi keselamatan tugasku," ucap Seulbi sembari menangkupkan tangannya serta mengedipkan matanya dengan imut.

"Tsk baiklah."

"Aaa terimakasih, aku mencintaimu!"

Mark yang mendengar percakapan antara Seulbi dan BamBam bersorak di dalam hatinya, otaknya terus memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti saat di dalam kamar BamBam. Berbeda dengan Mark, Eunmi terus merutuk di dalam hati, tujuannya ingin ke rumah Seulbi seharusnya ingin melihat Mark, kenapa Seulbi meminta Mark untuk masuk ke kamar BamBam.

.

.

.

.

.

• **Mark Side**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah BamBam, tepatnya aku berada di dalam kamarnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamarnya, kamarnya bahkan jauh lebih luas dari kamarku. Ada sebuah pintu yang akan membawaku menuju balkon kamarnya, bahkan saat pertama naik ke lantai dua tadi, aku menemukan ruangan yang di depannya bertuliskan 'Dance Practice Room'. Jadi dia suka menari? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama musik.

"Kau duduk di sini, diam, jangan bergerak, jangan menyentuh apapun, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku," ucapnya dengan sangat cepat, aku hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari kemudian mengambil sepasang baju, baru saja dia ingin membuka seragamnya, dia segera menoleh ke arahku kemudian mendengus lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia terbiasa mengganti pakaiannya langsung di dalam kamar, entahlah.

Aku benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya tadi, aku diam dan masih berada di tempat yang dia tentukan, tapi aku masih bergerak, kedua tanganku dengan terampil menari-nari di atas layar ponselku. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Mataku melebar saat melihat BamBam yang hanya menggunakan bokser, itu membuat kaki jenjangnya terpampang di depan mataku sendiri, bahkan aku yakin kakinya lebih mulus dibandingkan kaki seorang yeoja.

"Karena kau, aku salah mengambil celana." Kulihat dia yang kembali membuka lemari kemudian mengambil celana dan berniat ingin mengenakannya langsung sebelum aku menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai bokser seperti itu saja?" Kepalaku sukses mendapatkan sebuah lemparan saat aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat bodoh yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau akan terpesona denganku jika aku seperti ini saja, bodoh!" Dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiriku setelah selesai mengenakan celananya kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan?!" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku saat mendengar teriakkannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" Oh otakku tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, dia menatapku kesal kemudian mendorong kepalaku dengan jarinya.

"Otakmu ini kenapa? Maksudku, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, bermain apa? Menceritakan apa? Aku binging, biasanya aku selalu mengganggu Seulbi, sekarang temannya yang sok cantik itu ada di sini, aku tidak bisa mengganggu Seulbi. Apa aku harus mengganggumu?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, siapa teman Seulbi yang dia katakan sok cantik itu? Eunmi? Kurasa dia tidak sok cantik, dia memang cantik, hanya saja wajahnya itu sedikit menjengkelkan dan membuat aku tidak terlalu menyukai gayanya. Aku lebih menyukai Seulbi yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan, terkadang dia bisa membuat dirinya terlihat lebih buruk dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak menyukai Eunmi?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengambil ponselku. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak menyukainya sejak awal, sejak dia pertama masuk di kelasku."

"Tapi dia itu memang cantik." Aku dapat melihat BamBam yang menatapku dengan kesal, apa aku salah?

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak!" Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan untuk memainkan ponselku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Kau cemburu jika aku menyukainya?" Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar sempurna.

"Kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu!" Ya, tentu saja BamBam tidak akan cemburu. Dia tidak menyukaiku, 'kan?

"Bam."

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku, tatapan matanya seolah memintaku untuk melanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya, dia sebenarnya tidak lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja cantik di sekolah, tapi aku melihatnya itu seperti dia yang terbaik, dia yang paling istimewa di antara semuanya."

"Oh." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat dia mendukkan kepalanya sembari terus menatap layar ponselku yang ada di tangannya. "Dia tahu kau menyukainya? Pasti orang itu sangat beruntung, dari sekian banyak penggemarmu, kau memilihnya."

"Dia tidak mengetahuinya, aku selalu merasa canggung saat bersamanya. Saat dia menatap mataku, saat dia tersenyum manis padaku, aku rasanya ingin berlari saat itu juga. Saat semua orang menyambutku dengan teriakkan mereka, dia selalu berdiri di belakang, mengabaikanku, seolah tak tertarik untuk menatap kehadiranku." Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengusap punggungku saat aku menunduk.

"Suatu saat kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, seandainya kau mengerti, orang yang kumaksud adalah kau.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, tak terasa sudah selama satu bulan Eunmi menginjakkan kakinya di kota Seoul. Dia sangat kesal dengan Mark yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya bersama BamBam, bahkan Mark terlihat jarang sekali bersama kelima sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebuah ide jahat tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya, dia harus menghampiri sahabat Mark dan menanyakan apa mereka tidak keberatan jika Mark lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan BamBam daripada dengan mereka. Eunmi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin, dia bisa membuat Mark menjauh dari BamBam dengan bantuan sahabatnya itu.

Eunmi segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri para sahabat Mark yang ada di atap sekolah, tentu saja dia mengetahui di mana tempat berkumpul mereka, semua siswa pun mengetahuinya. Eunmi memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah, setelah tiba di sana, dia melihat kelima pria tampan itu sedang bergurau.

"Ekhm, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Eunmi kemudian tersenyum, satu dari mereka hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jinyoung tanpa tertarik untuk menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Eunmi.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian." Eunmi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka berlima kemudian duduk tanpa dipersilakan. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Mark Sunbae."

"Ada apa dengan manusia kutub selatan itu?" Eunmi tertawa kecil mendengar Jackson yang memanggil Mark dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa waktu kalian bersama dengannya itu semakin sedikit? Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan BamBam." Semuanya berpandangan satu sama lain saat mendengar ucapan Eunmi, itu memang benar, tapi sebenarnya mereka tak masalah sama sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yugyeom sembari menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kurasa persahabatan kalian mulai merenggang karena anak itu, maksudku BamBam."

"Lalu ... kau ingin kami menjauhkan mereka agar Mark kembali bersama kami lagi? Seperti itu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Eunmi membenarkan pertanyaan Jaebum, selanjutnya tak ada percakapan lagi sebelum akhirnya Jinyoung angkat bicara.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mark dengan BamBam, kami tak masalah jika dia akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan BamBam." Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. "Karena kami menyetujui hubungan mereka, Mark tidak akan melupakan kami, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Mark selalu mengajak BamBam berkumpul bersama kami. Jadi ... kami tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Tapi bukankah BamBam tidak menyukai Mark?"

"Bukan tidak menyukainya, Eunmi-ssi," ucap Jackson yang sepertinya juga mulai kesal dengan Eunmi. "Dia itu tidak senang dengan para siswa yang mengerumuninya, bukan hanya dia, tapi kami. Karena apa? Itu mengganggu kenyamanannya, kalau dia tidak menyukai Mark, dia tidak mungkin menerima Mark sebagai temannya."

"Tapi mereka itu ..."

"Ssttt sudahlah." Youngjae meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Jangan mencoba untuk menjauhkan mereka, mereka itu pasangan yang serasi."

"Aku setuju sekali denganmu, Youngjae-ya!" Jinyoung memukul pelan bahu Youngjae.

"B ... baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus ke kelas."

Eunmi merutuk di dalam hati, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Seharusnya para sahabat Mark membantunya untuk menjauhkan BamBam dari Mark, bukan menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mark Oppa!" Eunmi berlari menghampiri Mark yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. "Oppa, ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri khusus untukmu, terimalah."

"Terimakasih," ucap Mark sembari meraih sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa kue mangkuk dengan bentuk yang kecil.

"Habiskan, oke?" Mark menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meninggalkan Eunmi.

Sekolah telah dibubarkan beberapa menit yang lalu, Mark harus berlatih basket hari ini. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap BamBam yang sedang bersama Seulbi, dia melangkahkan kakinya menghapiri mereka kemudian meletakkan kotak berisi kue yang diberikan oleh Eunmi tadi di atas kepala BamBam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yaa, Hyung! Kau latihan basket hari ini?" BamBam mengejar Mark yang melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu.

"Iya."

"Ini apa?" BamBam membuka tutup kotak tersebut kemudian membulatkan bibirnya saat mengetahui isinya adalah beberapa buah kue mangkuk.

"Eunmi memberikannya padaku, tapi sekarang kuberikan itu untukmu."

"Dari yeoja itu? Kau harus memakannya, setidaknya satu, untuk menghargainya." Mark menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan BamBam menahan lengannya. "Nah makanlah."

Mark menatap tangan BamBam yang mengarahkan satu kue mangkuk ke arah mulutnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibirnya, Mark memakan kue mangkuk yang diberikan oleh BamBam. Semua yang melihat itu berteriak histeris, tentu saja, mereka sekarang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hyung?" Tanya BamBam kepada Mark yang menunjukkan wajah ... entanlah, sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Rasanya aneh, kau tidak perlu memakannya." Mark menutup kotak kue yang dipegang oleh BamBam.

"Phi Bam!" Seulbi berlari menghampiri BamBam serta Mark dengan napas yang tersenggal. "Apa itu? Sini untukku saja."

"Ambil saja." BamBam menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Seulbi kemudian dia dan Mark pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sepertinya lezat." Seulbi memasukkan satu kue mangkuk ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengernyit. "Ini kue mangkuk atau apa? Kenapa rasanya tidak jelas seperti ini," ucapnya kemudian membuang kotak tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah, dia kembali mengejar Mark serta BamBam yang telah berada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya memang harus aku yang menyatakan perasaanku," ucap Eunmi sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk mencari Mark.

Matanya menangkap sosok Mark yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, Eunmi segera menghampiri Mark. Sebelumnya dia sempat menghembuskan napasnya, ini tidak mudah, terlebih lagi dia seorang perempuan, persetan dengan harga dirinya nanti.

"Mark Oppa!"

"Tsk dia lagi." Mark mencoba untuk tersenyum meski sebenarnya dia enggan untuk melakukannya. "Ada apa?"

Di sisi lain, BamBam serta Seulbi baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa, mereka tidak akan pernah akur, jika saja mereka bukan saudara, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan terfavorit di sekolah. Ah bahkan mereka sudah menjadi pasangan terfavorit sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di sekolah ini.

BamBam menabrak tubuh Seulbi yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba, dia berdecak kesal. Dia ingin sekali memarahi Seulbi, tapi niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat Seulbi yang sepertinya sedang kesurupan atau sebagainya. Dia diam mematung, bergeming di tempatnya dengan mata serta mulut yang melebar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya BamBam sembari memukul wajah Seulbi dengan pelan.

"Lihat ke sana!" Seulbi memalingkan wajah BamBam ke arah Mark serta Eunmi. "Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

"Yaa, yeoja itu memeluknya!" BamBam menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, buku-buku jarinya memutih, dia tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Phi Bam, sepertinya Eunmi dan Mark Sunbae sudah men ... yaa, Phi Bam!" Teriakkan Seulbi yang sangat melengking membuat Mark menoleh ke arah mereka.

Mark beradu pandang dengan BamBam, selanjutnya dia mengejar BamBam yang telah berlari. Mark terus meneriakki nama pria yang dia sukai itu, tapi teriakkannya sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh BamBam. Mark mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menahan lengan BamBam, tepat di tengah lapangan hingga semua mata memandang ke arah mereka, bahkan mereka yang baru tiba di sekolah segera berlari ke lapangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Selamat," ucap BamBam tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikit pun untuk menatap Mark.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau dan Eunmi."

Mark segera membalikkan tubuh BamBam setelah mendengar ucapannya, dia menghembuskan napasnya saat melihat BamBam yang hampir meneteskan air matanya. Kedua tangan Mark menangkup wajah BamBam kemudian menghampus satu tetes air mata sialan yang mulai terjatuh, itu membuat semua siswa yang melihatnya berteriak histeris, bahkan para Guru yang masih lajang juga ikut berteriak.

"Kau melihatnya?" BamBam menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Tapi dia memelukmu dan kau membalasnya."

"Itu permintaannya, aku membalas karena aku kasihan padanya, percayalah." Mark menurunkan tangannya dari wajah BamBam kemudian tersenyum. "Seharusnya ini bukan saatnya."

Mark menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari para sahabatnya kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Jackson yang menunjukkan ibu jarinya. Para sahabat Mark kecuali Yugyeom segera berlari menuju lantai paling atas, lagi-lagi Jackson menunjukkan ibu jarinya dari atas sana.

"Hah, seharusnya ini kulakukan saat sekolah dibubarkan." BamBam menatap Mark dengan wajah bingungnya, apalagi saat musik tiba-tiba bersenandung.

" _He's a monster, he's a monster, he's a monster. Nareul baraboneun neoui nunbit, neomu gangnyeolhae nan pihaebojiman. Jakkuman gyeotnunjil hage mandeuneun, neoneun neomu areumdawo._ (Dia monster , dia monster, dia seorang monster. Matamu ketika kau melihatku, ini sangat kuat, aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Tapi kau membuatku melihatmu dari sudut mataku, kau sangat cantik.)" Suara indah Jaebum membuat semua mata memandang ke lantai paling atas, mereka mendapati para sahabat Mark yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Lantunan nada-nada indah terus keluar dari bibir mereka hingga membuat BamBam tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. BamBam menatap Mark yang sekarang tersenyum manis padanya. Mark mengecup tangan BamBam kemudian menatap matanya, seolah terhipnotis dengan mata bulat BamBam, Mark tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke mana-mana selain ke dalam mata BamBam.

"Kau sangat sempurna bahkan saat kau berada di sisi terburukmu. Tidak ada yang lain sepertimu di dunia ini. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Ketika kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa dunia adalah milikku," ucap Mark kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu harus memujimu bagaimana lagi, kurasa meski semua kata-kata pujian keluar dari bibirku, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkanmu. Hufftt, Bam aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dari sekarang hingga Tuhan berkehendak lain."

Semua siswa berteriak histeris melihat ungkapan cinta Mark yang menurut mereka terlewat romantis. BamBam hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, kepalanya menunduk seolah sepatu yang sedang dia kenakan jauh lebih menarik dari seorang pria tampan di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" Mark mengangkat wajah BamBam untuk kembali menatapnya, anggukkan kepala BamBam membuat senyuman yang sangat manis terukir di bibir Mark. "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

Seluruh siswa bahkan para Guru semakin berteriak bahkan ada yang harus dilarikan ke ruang UKS saat Mark menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir BamBam di depan mereka tanpa ada rasa malu. Mark melumat bibir BamBam dengan lembut, kedua tangan BamBam melingkar dengan sendirinya di leher Mark ketika Mark menekan tengkuknya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yaa jangan menganggu mereka." Jinyoung menarik Eunmi yang ingin berlari menghancurkan suasana romantis antara Mark dan BamBam, kini mereka telah kembali turun menuju lapangan.

Selang beberapa menit, Mark melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap BamBam yang sudah kehabisan napasnya.

"Lihat ke sana!"

BamBam mengikuti arahan Mark, dia melebarkan matanya saat melihat beberapa balon yang diikat menjadi satu terbang dengan membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Saranghae nae Bammie'. BamBam benar-benar tidak mampu berucap lagi, dia segera memeluk tubuh Mark yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kata terimakasih tak hentinya keluar dari kedua belah bibir BamBam.

Mark merasa sangat bahagia karena orang yang selama ini dia sukai sudah menjadi miliknya, meski tidak seutuhnya. Setidaknya, ini adalah awal dari segalanya, awal dari hubungan yang akan membawa mereka dalam sebuah janji suci saat dewasa nanti.

 **_FIN_**

* * *

Ihihi apalagi ini xD saya enggak tahu kenapa ini bisa melintas begitu saja karena lagi suka sama lagu She's a Monster sama Magnetic waktu ngetik fanfic ini beberapa hari yang lalu, sekitar satu minggu yang lalu.

Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, maaf banget:'v

Maaf juga sama typo yang ada, saya berusaha banget supaya enggak ada typo, tapi ya itu, setiap cerita saya pasti ada typo, parahnya lagi satu kalimat sampai salah karena biasanya ngetik waktu lagi ngantuk. Ah saya jadi curhat.

Terimakasih buat yang udah luangin waktunya 'lagi' buat baca fanfic yang super enggak jelas ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Ada yang baca aja saya sudah senang, terlebih lagi jika ada yang ngereview, favorit, sama follow ceritanya.

Terimakasih banyak! Saranghae^^


End file.
